custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Daniel.c.c.
i am always accepting guest or permanent guests in my comics. Hello Daniel.c.c.,and welcome to Custom Bionicles!We hope you continue to write you fanon articles and become a part of the Custom Bionicles team!If you have any questions for me,you can leave me a message on my talk or contact another on their talk page.-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 01:23, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Hello I am User:Lego aquaman13 thnak you for welcoming me! I know User:JoseFVega in real life. You did not tell me if you know him but you if not say hi to him on his talk page. Thank a lot! Candiate I'm sorry Daniel.c.c.,but you can't enter The Toa Matoran in the MoC Contest without a picture,because then we can't really see what it looks like.I like the content,though.Maybe you can take a picture of all of them and put it on that page?-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 18:52, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :All you have to do to upload a picture is click 'Upload images to the wiki' in the bottom-right hand corner of a editing screen.There you can upload it by clicking 'Browse' next to 'Source filename:' and you click on the picture you wish to upload in the pop-up from your computer.The next field,'Destination filename:' will be automatically filled in to match the name of the picture from the computer.You may change it,but it must have the same extension (example:.png) that the picture has,otherwise you'll get an error message.Then there is the 'Summary:' field.This is optional,where you can fill in a summary of the picture.Finally,there is the 'Licensing:' field,which is where you put the license that you have for your picture.I usually use the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike license. :Once your done,click the 'upload' button.Sometimes it will give you a warning,such as the file already exists or it is very large or it is corrupt/incorrect extension. :Once it is uploaded,you will be redirected to the page that holds the file.Copy the title at the top (example:Image:Sand) and go to the page you wish to put the picture on.Click edit.Put two left and two right brackets ([[]]) where you want the picture.Paste the title in the space in between the brackets so it looks like this: : :If it is too big,add a pipe (|) between the name and the right brackets (like this: ) then add a value of pixels like 200 or 100,the put them in like this: : :You can also add other things like a frame,make it a thumbnail,or alternate text. :To make alternate text,add another pipe (|) and type what you want there.When a cursor hovers over the image now,it will say this in a whitish box.If you have a frame or thumbnail on,it will show it underneath the picture,too. :The thumbnail option automatically resizes the picture to about 100 pixels and puts a frame on it.To put a thumbnail on,do this: : :To make a frame,do this: : :You can have all these options on at once,except for frame and thumb,since they both have basically the same thing except thumb makes the picture smaller.Plus,you can't have a px option with thumb,because thumb already changes the number of pixels. Note that when you add another option,you must have a pipe (|) between them all,so it looks like this: : :One more thing:You don't have to put the parenthesis in the thing.That is just to distinguish what part is what. :I hope this helps. :-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 21:29, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Digital BIONICLES Well,there are several ways.Please tell me which type you want first. 1.)This? or: 2.)This? -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 00:49, 4 June 2008 (UTC) RE:Did I create? Here is a response to your question, I did not create this wiki, but I was one of the first people here who improved it and made articles. I can make other people admins, but I haven't yet. I am also good with sprites like Seth, or The Oracle, and I am making a sprite movie. If there is anything you need, feel free to tell me! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Pics & Comics Yes,sorry for replying to your question in a while. 1.To make those figures,use the following links on this page You can follow the instructions there,too.(They have a guide here) 2.I would be interested in your comics,and I am looking forward with our partnership.(I also have a partnership with Crazy-Lihkan38,so we'll all be one big comic,then) -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 01:17, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well,practice makes perfect. ::To make the first one,follow the same directions for the second one,but use these links.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 15:40, 30 June 2008 (UTC) RE:I'm not sure what to put here Well if u have good ideas you should make your own comix if u have the right sprites and things. Im going to start making my own comix again once i stop being lazy and find the motivation to actually start working on my movie again. If you do have ideas that you would allow ME to use, im not sure wat format it would take so you could get them to me without anyone else taking them. And for eavesdroppping, dotnt worry about it. When u r going to put a new message, its quite practical to read other ppl's messages by mistake. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] What do you think? I think me, you, and Seth should all like partner up and make comics. If we do, we must think of a name. Since we all make comics and we are all on Custom Bionicle, we should start something like Custom Bionicle Comics or CBW Comics (CBW would mean Custom Bionicle Wikia). Before we do so, I would like to at least start my second season of comics. Maybe you should talk to Seth about this. If you need anything sprite related, I have my own customized sprite accessorie kit. Just ask me! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Triple Comic Yea sure,but you can leave me out for right now,I'm busy.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 18:57, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Help me!!!! I am good at wikia stuff, but I still need some help. You seem to be able to actually get admin's ATTENSION once you send a chat message. Can you help me? ArchlordZerato-Player812 21:23, 5 September 2008 (UTC) LOL!!!! LOL!!!! I just saw the comedy central show with the dead terrorist puppet guy. The peanut guy was the funniest, with the long nosed supper hero with the Da-dadaDa!!!Theme song as a close second. thank you Thank you for responding. It's just i NEVER get responses. Also, you should check out my storyline "The War of Destiny," Which is about a huge war for a newly discovered world. For more info, check out my pages and my story so far; several have dicusion pages where you can leave me ideas. The Archlord One of my pages Please answer me!!!!!! 01:05, 14 September 2008 (UTC) By the way, I wanted to add this, I'm working on a story. It's called The War of Destiny. It sounds kinda cheesy, but check it out and follow the link on my sig. Leave your Ideas on the Talk Page on that link. Erm... do you want to join my group, The Archlord's Troop? BASICALLY, it is a group to make pages, templates, and(you are pretty good at this) images. But, like Pirakafreak is questioning, the point is to make better articles to improve the wiki. Any member can edit anyone else's page that categorizes it under the group. You have great ideas for comics, and Crazy-Lihkan38 has joined. So- If you have further questions, talk to me. [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's TroopOBAMA SHALL WIN! 03:00, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Join? RE:MoC Contest (if that was you) :Was that you that left me a message? If so, you can have up to 3 entries, but only one can win.''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] Roleplay its not a roleplay game its an RP site learn the difference ToaAnthrozThe Archlord's Troop 07:01, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Archlord's troops stuff Well yeah, I was sort of collaborating projects, but I didn't mean to go to that extent. Do what you want. :) --Mangekyou Itachi 23:59, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Games That's a good idea, but too advanced for me at the moment. Making games is not as easy as it seems, but once you get the hang of it it just takes some time. Games take patience to make but if you give them time they can turn out awesome. For the game you propose to happen, we'll need to ask permission from everyone who we want to have thier creations in the game. If you would want to try to make game, download the program I use here. I am currently busy programming my game. If you need any help, feel free to contact me. Give it a shot! Re: Aino's Blog Well, I have already continued the story far into the future... I haven't just uploaded them, because HT Productions is now closed until the move is complete. What other little post are you talking about? --Toatapio Nuva 15:04, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Now I remember that question! Sorry for not answering to it when you first posted it, I must've forgot! The answer is yes, sure you can do some house stealing. --Toatapio Nuva 18:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Sprite Kit Sorry for not responding, but I haven't been on the Wiki for awhile, because I'm waiting for the move to finish. Anyways, as of now and probably forever, I can only make Bionicle Sprites, sorry. And for comics, I don't believe I can right now because I have already foolishly set up tons of different projects and started to procrastinate, I have a comic series and a couple games I'm working on right now, so you can probably understand that I have no time. If you were going to make those comics, I wouldn't be able to make any but I could let you use my character. ''-CL38'' :How people make kits, I don't know. It takes much time of aligning and coloring sprites and can be very frustrating. I'm not very good at making entirely new kits but I am good with customizing existing styles. ''-CL38'' ::Is it all in paint? Yes, the spriting is. You can use other programs for other effects like color schemes and cool explosions and whatnot. For making comics, I usually use GIMP for cool effects. ''-CL38'' y Movie A movie sounds awesome! Though they take alot of time and frustration along the way but they are worth it. What do you need me to do? ''-CL38'' Yes I can animate it. If you need me to, I can also add sounds and music. ''-CL38'' Bwaa haaa haaa haaa haaa!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S; it is pretty weird PS.S; plez enter the picture you gave me; are you entering it for fahu,kino, gueg or dahe??? I'm putting him down as kino if thats ok Movie, cont. I would suggest maybe making a part of the movie before making the trailer, because the trailers usually advertise finished movies. Then we can we establish a release date for part 1. Anyways, what type of custom kit are you talking about? PS: Sorry I didn't respond as quick as your other messages, I was at an AC/DC concert last night! -''CL38'' RE: daniels comics Well, I don't know what characters to insert and where on that sheet. Besides, I don't know why you want me to do it, since you have put your own characters there and it looks fine. You can use my kit here. --Toatapio Nuva 05:43, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hello We haven't ever met, but I am committing a random act of kindness today. My random gift to you: [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Color That's OK. What would be your color choice? [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] hey i read some of your stuff, its ok, but your not that funny. 04:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC) enter enter the best on the wiki moc contest --Kopakamata97 20:59, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I love your idea I think your idea is great. I originally wanted ganon to become a fatherly figure to imydrex but the idea was scrapped to allow for their rivalry. I would greatly enjoy a paralell story to harbour your idea. I think it could have its own article and shud be written by the two of us. Please reply with your thoughts Now we have a vision and a loose theme through the story. Now one thing remains; the name. I have a title in mind; we don't have to use it but its an idea. Howabout Two against it all? picture depends if i have the pieces. just post a pic on my talkpage Hey Hey, thanks ill keep al that in mind. Also I already kinda know who does good stuff because i come on here to read their stories regularly. Alfius 00:51, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Contests OK, you know I feel very strongly about my contests so what the Karzahni is this??? 'no one will enter a contest if the alternative is free food. i didnt answer when do you attack me? lol ' That's just spam! And look at the shout box! I have creativity, I've got tons of characters and just thought the tons of users here would like to enter one of the contests. Obviuosly, you have offended me and I do not like it. Now can you just apologise and get this argument out of the way! Well I obviously found it very offensive. Haven't you read my user page where it says how annoyed I am with nobody entering. Through a broken mirror Hi, I'm teammcb. I'm pretty sure that it's you and I who keep trading off writing on Through a broken mirror, am I right? zythos It would be impossible for me to re-create him as i own neither maxilos or photok Thank You Hi this is User:Lego aquaman13 thank you for answering. Also about the message I gave you sorry about hat I did not know that you should write at the bottom of the page ( I know that sounds so noobish). Thanks again! Thank you! Thank you for entering my Toa Moc Contest! I will comment you at the end of the contest if you've won. Thank you for participating. Answer Well, the characters there are all from The Fairon Chronicles Multiverse, so it wouldn't be part of the larger game, but I can make you a set, yeah. Just give me the character names and stats, and tell me if you want any rules. And Regarding my story (Late reply) Um, I have been busy with other things, not too sure if I'll ever get around to it, because I have other Bionicle related duties and I also like to play World of Warcraft a lot. :P --Mangekyou Itachi 02:43, September 14, 2009 (UTC) In recent response: Well, as cheesy as I think it is now, the whole thing revolves around the wars on the MU surface. HOWEVER, it did also have things going on in my other created realms, namely Khaz'Modan, which I honestly think should be renamed, so feel free to change it if you will proceed with the story. On the MU, battles go on the fragments of Mata Nui (island), Alzanaar, and wherever else you see fit (can be on the other dimensions too, meaning Bara Magna, 'Khaz Modan' or below MU surface.) The two factions shall battle, and you can create your own characters, including the signed up members, to lead and participate in the factions, besides what I already wrote up. Just don't include me. =P --Mangekyou Itachi 02:58, September 14, 2009 (UTC) --Oh, and include the Mount Valmai Expedetion, they are related with the CU too. =P --Mangekyou Itachi 02:59, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Acually..... The partners are randomized, so the chances of them being together are 00.01. Hate to burst your bubble....--Odst grievous 21:00, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Sorry 'bout the whole "Through a broken mirror" thing. I just felt your chapter didn't exactly fit with the story. But don't worry, I made up for it. I edited the other chapter you wrote so everything was grammaticly correct, and the spelling was good. I then added a new chapter. Animation Hi, i was woundering, if u did any animation with bionicles, and if you did, what video camera did u use, and what software did u use, if u don't know, please tell me about any one who does do such things. thnx k, i'll remember to do that. Sorry Sorry 'bout through a broken mirror. However, I thought that none of the hostory in this made any changes in the bionicle universe. Thus, whatever the writers do to him is never gonna do much. Anywho, I think that so far, he's pretty much on track in Through a broken mirror 2. I'll keep him on track, though. Problem is, he's so random and he does so many random things, it's hard for him to be... on track, exactly. Lol it was very funny but that was not the correct answer, also I'v mainly been editing talk pages, I just don't really feel like writing a story right now RE: toa forms No thanks. I have a glatorian form, though. Check it out here! Mirror sequel WHY DO YOU KEEP EFFING UP MY IDEAS ON THROUGH A BROKEN MIRROR!???!!!!--Odst grievous 01:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) what up? I can see why you would think destralix could be my self moc, but ganon is still probably mine. Also on through a broken mirror; please don't end the story or write Destralix's parts since that's my job. I will conclude the story and start afresh some point along the line but not yet. thank you. please remove through a broken 2. It wasn't made with my permission. Please condense the info in the story into the original please. Hi, and also NEW THROUGH A BROKEN MIRROR STORY!!!! The slate has been cleaned! Go ahead and edit! Re: your game Thanks for the feedback. I really appreciate it. :) There's a few things I want to tell you. I know there's a hole in the bat cave, it's supposed to be there. If you fall through you can talk to someone and you go to a minigame. You're not supposed to be able to go to the canyon yet, I'll add that later. And about the W and B key thing, those are cheats to let you get around faster. Congratulations on finding them! :) --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 06:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Jeff dunham I saw that you mentioned jeff dunham's acmed the terrorist. do you watch the jeff dunham show? Re: wow O_o Thanks :D --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 01:12, November 15, 2009 (UTC) bohrok pretty cool Your idea is pretty cool!! HAve any name suggestions?? Cartoon I posted this on the blog but how did you plan to get this political cartoon aired on in news papers cool thanks for explaining it Order of the Makutaverse Please join Biogecko's club, Order of the Makutaverse. We need members! Link>http://bioniclesetsfansite.webs.com/index.htm--Tuma1219JOIN! Look familiar? Fear my Power!!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? Look, I know that you've said before that the reason you cuss on every other word is that you're accustomed to it, but THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN POST A MESSAGE ON THE MAIN PAGE WITH THE F WORD. CHILDREN COME TO THIS SITE. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A CHILD-FRIENDLY WEBSITE, AND THE F WORD IS BY NO MEANS CHILD-FRIENDLY. If you do something like that again, I will block you. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Merry Christmas Thanks, you too. I saw your comment on panakalego's page do you have modern warfare 2 I don't care if you've been around cuss words since you were a little kid. The point is that you should have enough self-control and responsibility not to use them. If you don't understand that, and you keep calling other users insulting names, then I will have no choice but to block you. It's not that my feelings are hurt, but that I believe that other people's could be, and I am almost irritated enough to cuss back at you now. (Not really.) I also don't care what your viewpoint on life is, in case you're going to give me another pessimistic, cuss-filled attempt to make me see what you believe to be reason. It is not going to persuade me. This is your final warning. And if you don't listen to me and continue to insult people, don't say I didn't warn you. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Very well. I will stop "harassing" you, as you call it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] do you... Do you have a club you are in control of? From Creator613 i just.... I just wanted to join one if you did. P.S. I am a good editor. From Creator613 I can make you a pic of the Southern Continent! I'm currently working on a full-color map of the MU. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] i put a picture up there is now a picture in a infobox on the southern contienet, you likey? From Creator613 Uh... there's already a canon image for the Southern Continent. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] awsome you say? I might just have to take that as a compliment! =P Also i never did get the widget thingamahossie. Mind explaining it to me? Please join My BIONICLE Forums.[[User:Andrew1219|''N]].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] Its ok Its ok, i found out how to use 'em this morning. but thanks for the help anyway! Can you help? Hello Danial c.c. I think Biogecko already asked you this but i will ask you again. Can you enter the The fall of the glatorian contest please THANKS [aquaman13|Lego aquaman13 hey dude! i just wanted to say hey and do you really think the jokes in you comics are age appropriate? From Creator613 Movie Why did you use the Gligg picture for your movie? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] You can use it... just give me credit for the original pic... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Huh? It is? OK... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] TIL That is Correct Your next clue is [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 21:59, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Glad to see you're back. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:02, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Your invited Your invited to join TDC and The Ignika League. RE: game update Hrm...well, things were going OK but then meh computer got a virus and I couldn't work on it for about a month. Fortunately, I didn't lose anything but I haven't worked on it since. Cuz I kinda forgot about it. :( I also have a bunch of other random projects I'm working on so, yeah........going reeeaaalllllyyyy sslllooooooowwww... *cough* Maybe I'll get to it today. [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want''' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 19:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, you can! Jareroden97 19:56, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, since Maserix is a Makuta/Great Being, and that on his page it said he could withstand almsot anything, Demain didn't kill him. Trust me, he's going to appear very soon, and have a major role in the story. Jareroden97 21:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spear Oh, he didn't carry a spear? sorry, I thought he did, thanks for changing it. (: Jareroden97 18:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) The Championship of Death I saw your latest post, and what happened? Jareroden97 23:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, there's two problems with that: #"The Dark Lord" has made it so that NO ONE can get out, no matter what kind of technology they had. #That's not what I had planned, so I'm going to have to take that part out. Jareroden97 23:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, mabye instead of finding a teleporter inside the room, mabye he could have found the super armor! How does that sound? Jareroden97 23:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, I guess since he had to keep tabs on all the contestants, mabye he stole some of their weapons, and put it inside his fortress, or something? Jareroden97 23:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dan is the only being who's going to find the room. Jareroden97 23:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) DCC Awesome Dan M.O.C.! Jareroden97 00:12, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awesome battle. Jareroden97 02:32, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, let's just say Maserix is about to do something that's going to change the corse of the entere game, but near the end, he'll most likely fight Galika and Demain. Jareroden97 02:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:57, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok, even though he'll have to appear before Maserix fights Demain and Galika... Jareroden97 04:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, let's just say the only way Galika and Demain survive to fight Maserix is because of him, and Heehvan... Jareroden97 04:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:(2) Trust me, thet're not fighting Makuta, their facing the entire Imperial army, and there's about 80,000 of them that they fight. Jareroden97 04:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:(3) Yes, if the Imperials had ears, and weren't partialy undead. Besides, Demain will be too busy fighting Maserix with Galika. Jareroden97 04:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK, but Dan did die somehow, ans Merodos won. Mabye it won't be told how he died... Jareroden97 21:02, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:CoD Sequel Yes, I'm actualy planning to make a sequel, but it probobally won't be until later this year or next year... Jareroden97 16:46, June 25, 2010 (UTC) You Are a member Order of the Great Collectors. Collector1 Order of Infinity Hey, do you want to join the Order of Infinity? Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Warning You are the one overreacting. He puts so much effort into this wiki. He's fair. He lets us have multiple user sub-pages. Look at BS01, it's so much stricter than this wiki. So stop saying "he's overreacting". Keep ranting about it, and I will certainly notify an admin. Re But he had awesome powers from that Makuta. Collector1 RE:ZYTHOS Urgh...lets say a bit later on. I trying to get to grips with kopak's hunt 2 and to get it and running from death chronically synchronized etc. Howabout august? I haven't the faintest idea :P --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 12:55, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:BIONICLE:Ship You can make A Section called Fan Chapters. You can use your own Humans or Frost(A High Ranked General), Kai(An Assassin) or Simon(No Backstory)Reptor17 02:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure, You can also have your Own SquadReptor17 16:50, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry, my light in my room isn't the best, next time I'll most likely take pics with natural lighting. Jareroden97 23:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Be quiet You know, you are the one continuing the conversation. If I was admin, you would be in serious trouble, possibly even blocked. You are a total attention leech. You create a self-MOC, and give him "infinite powers" and brag about him, and then make a big deal about everything. Grow up. Power abuse!? Seriously? That's the best excuse you could think of for blocking me? You just don't understand. If cussing were allowed on this wiki, I would seriously cuss you out. You are spamming. You just can't accept anything. And how is trying to get you to understand something "power abuse"? You're spamming. Are you even able to understand what I am saying? Do I have to speak in the language of cave men? I have flaws, I accept that. You have flaws, you can't accept that. What Shadowmaster said What he said is very right. First: You create a self-MOC, and go advertise him everywhere, even on my blogs and say that he "isn't the average toa, and can defeat everyone", you really didn't understand our arguments, no offense, but you're sounding like a kid, saying that everything he creates is "not the average". Second: You go to RPing blogs and Rp all over the way, with me, its okay, but it doesn't belong here, so it should be done somewhere else. Third: When the second RPing blog appeared we began a discussion regarding spam, and you clearly don't understand every argument we had against you. Fourth: I explained to you what a Wikia is about, and you clearly didn't listen, and didn't understand. Toa Fairon Uhh, dude, you are the only one who doesn't see the logic in it, a WIKIA is meant to give useful information on a certain topic, with us telling about fanon BIONICLE stories. Now here comes the point: A Wikia isn't meant to RP in! I said this clearly over a 100 times! And you didn't listen. Rping isn't useful information, its nonsense and gibberish that doesn't belong on a Wikia! A Wikia is meant for useful information! Get mature, talking about your self-MOC when you can is some kind of advertising, and you did it on lots of other's MOC blogs! Not to mention that you're always saying the same: That what we do are flaws and that what you say is right! Nobody, for as far as I know, agrees with you, you're just acting like a child, no offense meant but its true. '''Toa Fairon Get ready for some theoretical pain. '''YOU TELL US TO SHUT UP? YOU NEED TO SHUT UP!!! YOU ARE JUST CONTINUING THE ARGUMENT, YOU KNOW!! JUST ADMIT THAT RPING DOES NOT BELONG ON THIS WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Uhh, why don't you even try to understand us?! And can you think of any logical reason that you don't agree? Toa Fairon And you said you'll contact an admin about us?! What'll you block us for? Disagreeing with you? Abusing the power that we don't really have? I'll leave you alone. But we're not spamming. I'm trying to get you to realize something you don't get. I'm sure nearly every other user on this wiki would agree. I'm trying to get you to get that role-playing is spam on this wiki, and so is whining about it. Re: Well, I decided to put them in different factions to add to the tension, Just imagine Jareroden seeing his one true love on the side of evil? It helps create much more drama and tension. '''Jareroden97 21:03, August 14, 2010 (UTC) That's fine. If I ever enter Shadowmaster in any contests, he won't participate, just observe, like DCC will in Twisted Shadows. *sigh* I deleted the redirect, not the page... [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Dude Template:Dcc siggy needs to be called User:Daniel.c.c./Dcc siggy, because it applies to the MoS (which I think you haven't read yet), so please refrain from moving User:Daniael.c.c./Dcc siggy to template:Dcc siggy, it applies to the MoS, which, in my thoughts, you haven't read. So at the user namespace its also a template. Toa Fairon ' Dude, you should've listened to me when I said to drop the subject on Jman's blog. I don't care if they deleted all your pages and spammed your userpage, just drop a convo ''before it gets out of hand. Although I'm not an administrator, I am still highly respected, and I know this wiki more than you do, and most other newer members. In conclusion: Don't start fights (I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!) on blog posts. They '''will be locked from commenting, and that spoils it for everyone. Oh, and please don't take this as an angry/offencive message, as it's not. :) It's more of an explanation of what happened on Jman's blog, and a tip not to do it again. :) :) :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia rollbacker XD) 06:39, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I read your message to ThatDevilGuy (I'm a talk page stalker I know. LOL) and how exactly are YOU the victim. Not to be a jerk here but, it was MY comic YOU insulted, and my friends were simply defending it. ANd you say your the victim! How? My blog is blocked from commenting until you and many others get along. And no, I don't believe your sixteen, no offence, as you act very childish. But I hope your happy, as I removed you from the series all together as you seem to hate it and find it "offending". And No, portaying you as a vandal isn't offending, an offence is when someone insults your race, or hobbie. Not a simple comedy comic that has you portrayed as a vandal. Please Reply soon, as I want answers. Have a nice day. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Dude, LET IT GO! You are NOT the victim, you are NOT being insulted, you are just overreacting, so please stop saying that. You wouldn't shut up on Jman's comic blog, so he closed it. It's your fault, so JUST ACCEPT IT!. Leave people alone if this is how you're going to behave... Warning Greetings, DCC, it sure has been a long time since I last...talked to you. I'm here for some very important administrative message: Hello, , due to some disruptive behavior, you are warned that you should not disrupt and/or continuously brag about your self-MOC, as this is ruining the fun for everyone. ''' '''Please be warned that the next time that you do this, and brag about your self-MOC and/or disrupt blogs/get them closed down, I will have to block you, as I cannot let you continue this disruptive behavior. Thanks in regards - ToaFairon I hope you read this message with caution, as it is your last warning, I do not want you to disrupt blogs/cause blog-wars again, or you will be blocked. Toa Fairon AWA) Look... I see. But it was FICTION and it was a COMEDY! Everything in it is a joke. Understand, again others were sinply defending it. Battera1202 commenting and ToaFairon giving you the warning is not spam, and they did it on their own behalf. Also, stop bragging about your self moc being super powerful, as it is just annoying. I don't mean to sound like an a$$hole, but your moc sucks. It's not so great. If you were 16 then you would give better reasons then "I was simply pointing out the fact that I was portrayed as a vandal" (I changed some of the words to make you sound smart). So tell me, why are you the victim? ~[[User:Jman98|'''Jman]][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC) (Sigh) Look, there's no reason to be offended by the comic. You were not the victim, it was not meant to be insulting or offending to anyone in any way, it's just COMEDY. Besides, If you're going to be mad at someone, let it be me. I write the comic. I ''came up with the idea, not having any idea that it woul offend you so much. I'm sorry if this offends you in any way, but there's no reason to be so offended at the comic; it's just comedy, nothing more, nothing less. 'Jareroden97' 00:57, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. You have no reason to be offended. It's a joke. And you're not the victim when you're saying that everyone will eat a faceful of energy and that your self-MoC can defeat everyone else's. Get over it. And also, shut up about your self-MoC. "Oh, he can beat every single self-MoC! Oh, he's godly powerful! Oh, undefeatable! HE'D JUST MEET FACEFUL OF ENERGY!". It's '''very' annoying, and you should not be comparing your own MoC to other people's self-MoCs. They have spent hours just building them and coming up with a story for them, and you come with your own "above average" Toa MoC with very little plot background other than "undefeatable" and say he's more powerful. Just shut up. Shadowmaster 01:44, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm done here. Just shut up already. You insult Sarkanian or ANYONE else here again, and I promise I will come down on you like a ton of bricks. Do you know how long it took for me to build Sarkanian's head, and how long it will take to build the rest of it. Just shut UP. You did listen to me did you? That's twice. If you stopped arguing, then they would too. Accept that your MOCs aren't the best. No one's are. Now, don't reply unless it's not about who's the victim. To be honest, I think you need to grow up a little. Again, don't take this the wrong way. And for the record, when did I yell at you? --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia rollbacker XD) 03:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Greetings It seemed you didn't take my warning seriously, please know this: I do NOT appreciate you causing blogs to be closed down and/or bragging about your self-MOC, as this is annoying and unwanted. You need to stop saying "My Toa is overly awesome and he can defeat all and everyone and he is not the average Toa because his power is overly big", it is honestly not funny, and it only makes you annoying and sound like a little child saying "Look my imaginary friend has all powers and he can make me super epicly awesomely strong!", and you wouldn't want to be compared to that would you? STOP saying that YOU are the victim, because you aren't, all you are is the one insulting other's MOCs and bragging about your self-MOC. If I see ONE more message about you annoying other users and/or bragging about your self-MOC and insulting other's MOCs, OR if I see you ignoring my warning again, OR if you cause another blog-fight and/or show disrespect to things others made, I will block you, for 3 days, to be exact, but I will allow you to use your own talk page, but if you spam on that, your block will be increased in time, thank you. Read this well and you might as well not be blocked. This message is non-offensive, by the way. Toa Fairon AWA) Something to think about Hey, DCC, this would be the very first time we speak. I came with some words. Not harsh, not offensive, but words to think about. In some points, you are right. At some point in time, you were the victim. But your actions against the beings offending you let them to be the victim. See this thing I just thought up: Someone insults someone, the insulted is at that moment the victim. But then, his friends come up, and go irritatate the insulter. That guy gets so angry, he hits them totally down.Then, the guys defending are victims. This scene is what happened like on here. You stated your SM is all-powerful, but people did not like you started saying that all the time. So you, from what I heard, got right against that, and then the scene starts. You go get all over them, saying they are bad and all (I don`t know exactly what happened, I just sum it up from what I heard), but the friends of the guy come up and go all against you. That would make you somewhat the victim. But, in this state, you are not able to get any sense, and go overkill. The guys defending are victims again, and you are free to be accused. Good or not, but that is the way how it works. It is how many people look to things. So, instead of going overkill and get mad (which I think you were at some point), you shall take it proffesional, and say you are offended by them getting all on you, but still listen to them. You should stop advertising you SM everywhere. You constantly say he is all-powerful. In some messages, he is said to be able to be defeated, but you still keep advertising you MoC in all different ways. And that is the point where is goes wrong. Sometimes just bringing in your MoC`s, and try get some funny statement, that would be okay, I do that also. But you grab any chance. If you try get attention of your guys, do it different. Make a nice comic, write stories, etc. Just try to calm down a little, think (you are 16, you should be able to), say sorry, say your words you were offended by beings getting on you is all these ways, because you are sane enough to do that. I`m younger and I have never let my anger take upper hand in any way here. Move on, leave it, and start all over with new methods. Take this from a guy with former anger problems: Going at someone who`s going at you will make you lose. Always. I got this from a wise man who has been a great guy throughout my whole life. Try take this in advise, and if you think you can`t, I will try helping you if you keep being sane. I stand up for everyone being got wrong. I now stand up for my friends. If you stop being like this to others, while others keep getting on you (which maybe can happen, even if you stopped), you will become a guy people will stand up for. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! Take my words in advice 19:01, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I saw you message to TF. You need to shut up. Now. How many times must we say to you, you AREN'T the victim, you AREN'T being insulted. You're being disruptive and annoying, and in my opinion, TF should block you. You are like a whiny little kid who did something bad and claims to be innocent when EVERYONE saw him do it. Can't you just stop?! Now, please DO reply to this post, but DO NOT claim to be innocent, because I will lose it. Just... stop. Wow. Fast reply. Thanks for the compliments on Sarkanian. He'll be about five feet long and six inches wide once he's done. It's just that you ARE being disruptive, whether you're insulted or not, and you need to stop. You insulted Sarkanian, and the other MOCs by saying you could "take them down". You may have a chance at being forgiven if you try not to be so childish. (No offense, but if you really are sixteen, then that's sad) Now, I am certain that you are in '''no way 16 years old, and if you are, then I'm sure you dropped out of school. You are not, N - O - T being insulted by other users, nor are you the victim. An insult is a comment that is offensive. I'm pretty sure that people complaining that all you do is whine and say that your self-MoC can beat every other single self-MoC is not offensive, and if anything, you are being offensive to others. Why? Because all you do is say Daniel can beat every self-MoC, even when they have spent much time building and developing their own MoCs. Sure, he has "limitations". Those limits are that people can overpower him. You are NOT the victim, so just SHUT UP and deal with it!!!! Shadowmaster 01:13, February 11, 2011 (UTC) You didn't listen. Seriously. I am continuing this convosation, as you are not listening to me, and you're making stuff up. I told you to stop commenting, so that a blog on Comics won't be shut down from someone arguing. I am through with you and your "invincible" MOC. Grow up. Seriously. Before you rant on my talk page, think about what TF said. Think about being an adult, if you are 16. Oh, and to be honest, I don't care how you take this message, it's not meant to offend you - although I'm sure you'll claim that I'm "victimising" (although you wouldn't use that word) you. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia rollbacker XD) 06:41, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Enough Enough, I've had enough of this, you are NOT, and I'm serious, N-O-T the victim, and even if this sounds offensive, the only one being offensive is you, saying that your self-MOC can beat every single self-MOC around, while the users that made the others have taken the time to make them and make a backstory for them, then you come up with a MOC with little to no background and go around in blogs saying "He would eat a facefull of energy. But Daniel has a higher than average power-level. Daniel is on a higher power-leven than most of his class." I've had enough of it. I gave you 2 warnings, 2! And you bluntly ignored them as if they were just threatenings, now, I'm going to block you for 3 days so you could stop your disruptive behavior and calm down and come back after. Have a nice, good 3 days while you're blocked. Toa Fairon AWA) LAST WARNING Okay, I have seen your comment with all the cussing, and I am in the state to cuss you out, if I were allowed to, but I'm keeping myself friendly and not insulting. '''Hello , I am now warning you for the last time, for the following reasons: Using cuss words on a blog, whilst this is a CHILD FRIENDLY website, and cussing is NOT, IN ANY WAY CHILD-FRIENDLY. Okay, IF I see you cussing, ONE. MORE. TIME. Then you will be blocked for 2 months, I do not want you to cuss any further, and if you can't refrain yourself from it, then please go rage somewhere else, but NOT here. I will ALSO block you if you blatantly ignore this warning, for the same amount of time, but if you reply to this warning WITH CUSSING, then you will be blocked for a very simple, blatant, year. Read this and this before you continue editing, they are the site GUIDELINES, and you are supposed to ABIDE by those, if you don't, you will be blocked. I hope you are not going to cuss anymore and have learned from the block. Toa Fairon AWA) Hey, are you planning to come back? [[User:TheSlicer|'''Sli]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:50, May 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Poses Well, what do you need? Any people who actually sprite are on BZP, which is kind of not lucky on our parts as it's been down for awhile, and many people went inactive. I have done work in spriting before, what do you need? -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 01:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) God Page Please consult User:Sulfeirus before you add things to his God Page. Kylma300 17:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for editing your pages but there are a few mistakes in there so we need to erase the mistakes. Just helping out. :) Kylma300 17:59, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Kylma300 18:02, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, I know about the history in the past with the conflict between you and a few users. Well, make amends, say sorry to them and become a bit more active on here. Kylma300 18:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm back after two years of absence. I want to get back in touch with all my old friends. Hopefully you still remember me. --Kopakamata97 17:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Me Too I forget what we did, but you were on a list of friends --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 16:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Things... Okay, I'm going to give you a warning about Cussing, Article Quality, and Grammar. First, your pages had to be fixed in Grammar, and your pages don't have any biography, and correct me if I'm wrong, but, a Biography is required to be on a page according to the Manuel of Style. So, if you're going to continue being reluctant to do that, it's gonna probably get deleted over awhile. As the MoS is now going to be enforced more, whenever the admins take notice the community voted for it. Second, your comments feature bad language, despite it being censored, it's still has the meaning to be the word you're censoring, which, on here, is still an offense that I suggest you stop. And also, personal point here, but, I really suggest you use proper grammar on your comments as well. Since, it's pretty hard to understand what you're trying to say. And not to be on offense, but, I'm getting real sick of seeing "adn". I seriously want you to stop. And I have no doubt the community feels the same. And don't think I'm singling you out, since SM and I gave a warning to another user previously, but, this has been going on far too long. You have been here since 2008, and your grammar still sucks, so, improve. Want to know how? Take time to see what you type to avoid Typos, capitalize your sentences, and add correct words. (For example: "Me to!" is incorrect, as it should be "Me too!") Is this too much to ask? Re:Re:Things 1. Okay, I'm just going to say this. You. Never. Edit. Your. Pages. Or. Fix. Them. Also, I TOLD you to add a biography, didn't I? That's how you can fix your pages. 2. That's your lazyness speaking. Because, you can have better grammar ANY time. And all your pages were fixed by OTHER people. Just saying, but, you've never made a good grammar edit. Ever. 3. Simple: Look back and check everything. 4. This is a CHILDREN site, I don't know if you realize this or not, but, it's not some hang out where everyone goes around saying curse words everywhere. This is a site about a children's toy and meant for children, while an older audience may edit as well. Just saying this isn't an older audience site, it's an ALL ages site. 5. ...What? I don't care if you think cussing is okay. Anyone can get on this site. Anyone. If a five-year old stumbles onto this chat and sees the f-word, that will negatively affect them. That's why we don't cuss. And if you can't comprehend that, I'll just tell you flat out. Cussing isn't allowed. Period. Sorry about how harsh this message is, but I've grown very intolerant of your ignorance. Shadowmaster 21:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I noticed you spammed the CL38 comics page. Please don't do that again. Shadowmaster 20:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright. This is your VERY LAST warning. Once more, you have cussed. AGAIN. And yes, douche is considered cussing, even if it isn't in your book. Got it? I'm tired of your behavior. You have been given AT LEAST 5''' warnings on cussing, and this is the last straw. If you cuss one more time, I will be forced to ban you. You NEED to find that line between "inappropriate" and "appropriate". "Douche" is not appropriate. The a-word is not appropriate. The n-word is not appropriate. The sh-word is not appropriate. I think you get by now that these words are not appropriate. I don't care what YOU think about them, but these are NOT appropriate for a children's website. As I said, do not continue. '''Shadowmaster 20:36, November 1, 2011 (UTC) And about the "cuss" thing, do not talk to ANYONE that way. Cuss is short for "curse". And you cannot tell people to change their mannerisms just because it annoys you. You use bad grammar, and that's annoying, and you have been told to use better grammar, but you do not stop. I think this is an immature way of viewing this, but, I figure, if you get off with using bad grammar, then getting off with saying "cuss" is only fair. Stop telling people to stop using the word "cuss". Shadowmaster 20:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Maxilos I apologize for the extremely late reply about Maxilos, but I have a few questions. One, when did you make your Maxilos page and why was it deleted? Two, what stories will you incoperate him in, and what are the details? (Toa team, weapons, enemies, etc.?) 16:53, August 10, 2012 (UTC)